


Checking up on Lena Luthor

by Agent _Q (aWol_Kru)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Maybe more - Freeform, One Shot, a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWol_Kru/pseuds/Agent%20_Q
Summary: Before Kara leaves to Argo city, she leaves messages for Alex on her Alexa to check in on her friends, particularly Lena Luthor.Written as a one shot with potential for more.





	1. Chapter One

 

 

 

Alex held the base of the rocks glass and swirled the amber liquid before taking another drink and feeling the burn. She had been out each night since her sister had left ten days ago to Argo City, to her home, to her family. Alex took another sip of the whiskey and looked around the bar for someone to distract her from the hollowness in her stomach. There was a cute woman at the end of the bar who had been staring at her more than casually for the past ten minutes, waiting for Alex to make a move. Alex thought about her for a moment, she was pretty, obviously into women, and what more was she asking for really?

 

 

<S>

 

The next morning came too quickly and Alex begrudgingly threw on athletic pants and a jacket, shoving headphones into her ears and turning up a heavy rock playlist before heading out the door. Alex ran, harder than usual, trying to outrun the feelings that continued to find her every time she stopped moving. She ran faster, hoping if she couldn't breathe, she wouldn't be able to think and she would stop missing her sister, her family. She had lost her father, Maggie, and now Kara. The things that kept her tethered to reality were growing slim and strained. 

Alex made it home after an hour and shouted across the kitchen as she undressed for a shower. 

"Alexa, good morning."

"Good Morning." The generic voice rang out through the small studio. Alexa read out the weather for the day, gave an update of headlines, and read out her calendar for the day." Alex found herself even more depressed at this. Without Kara, her weekends were empty. Kara was always putting things into her calendar for Alex like lunch dates or events coming up that she thought Alex might like, or adding things she knew Alex would hate, but would make her smile because Kara loved them. Now, her calendar was empty. Alex made it into the shower and tried to let the hot water wash away her thoughts. Perhaps she would go to the DEO and see if there was anything she could work on. Maybe she would take her bike out for a ride. 

By the time she was out of the shower, going for a ride seemed the best idea. She grabbed her leather jacket and prepared to leave. 

As Alex reached for her keys, the Alexa voice rang out. 

"This is a reminder for Alex, you promised to check in on Lena. I miss you. Love, Kara."

Alex rolled her eyes. She had promised Kara that she would make sure Lena, James, and Winn were safe while she was away, but it wasn't like she was close to them like Kara. In fact, she had always thought they were closer to one another than her. They would find comfort in themselves. 

"Turn off reminder Alexa." Alex shouted as she clicked the door closed and locked up. 

 

The next three days, the alarm continued to go off. "Alex, you promised. Remember I miss you and love you."

The Alarm would sound when Alex was getting up, when she got home, before bed, and once it even woke her up at three am, much to Alex's irritation. 

Alex had told Alexa to turn off the reminder every time it went off, and yet the reminders continued. Kara must have set them individually. The worst one came one week after they had started and interrupted Alex with company. The woman had not taken well to Alexa's reminder to go see another woman from another woman's voice telling her she loved her. Alex tried to explain to the brunette that the message was from her sister to check in on a friend, but as she made it to the door way watching the other woman make her way down the hall, she registered she was standing there naked and decided to turn around. 

 

<S>

 

The next morning was once again Saturday and the reminder began before Alex was even prepared to get up. 

"Alex, it's been two weeks. I love you and I miss you, but I need you to keep your promise. Please go check on them."

Alex decided to forgo her run and meet her sister's infuriating demands. If this continued, maybe she would hate Kara enough that she would stop missing her. 

Alex had seen Winn at the DEO with some frequency and knew he was doing alright. he missed Kara too, but the novelty of his projects kept his mind busy and Alex envied him. Alex sent a message off to Lucy to check in on James. Alex knew that after James and Lena had broken up, James and Lucy had started seeing each other more than causally. Lucy had let it slip at Kara's going away party and Alex had observed the renewed familiarity in their interactions. 

That left Lena. Alex and Lena's relationship had struggled since the beginning and the professional tension was a constant companion. Alex had even taken to skipping the occasional game night if she knew Lena was going to be coming. Alex still couldn't understand Kara's love for the Luthor. Admiration, sure, Alex understood Lena to be brilliant and driven, but she had never known Kara to speak ill of anyone either. Whenever she had been in the same room with Lena, it was like all the words she knew needed to find somewhere else to be. Even from the beginning, Lena had kept her distance from Alex and Alex had reciprocated in kind. They never partnered during games and did not sit next to each other. Alex had felt Lena staring at her a few times, but had never caught her and so the tension continued unspoken. 

Alex decided the best course of action would be to bring a gift and then to make a quick exit. She would meet her obligation and then she would destroy her Alexa. 

 

Alex hopped on her bike and went to Noonan's bakery, picking up a small assortment of doughnuts and two coffees. The walk to Lena's office was a short one and Alex enjoyed the cool air as she made her way to the skyscrapper. Alex checked in with security at the front and they paged Lena, notifying her of her company. Lena announced that she would come up from the lab and meet her guest in her office. Alex was scanned into the elevator and the attendant scanned his card again, sending Alex to the top floor before stepping out of the elevator for the doors to close. 

Alex emerged into an obscenely large office that looked sterile and hardly lived in, despite Kara telling Alex that Lena spent more time at L Corp that Alex did at the DEO. Alex took in the minimalist furniture, a white couch and a glass table with a unique looking chess board sat across the empty room from the isolated desk. Alex set the small white bag down on the glass table top and took in the game that Lena must have been playing against herself. Running the Sicillian defense. Alex assumed Lena had gone over this defense a thousand times. She took in the placement of the other pieces on the board before realizing that Lena had set the board in such a way to make the Sicillian harder than it would be with any other opponent. Alex studies the placement of the pieces before being startled out of her thoughts by Lena Luthor emerging from her elevator, lab coat sliding from her shoulders. 

"Agent Danvers. To what do I own the surprise?" Lena probed with some skepticism coming through. 

Alex didn't quite know what to say, 'I'm here because my sister wanted me to check on her friends?' Instead Alex decided that she would lead with the gift. "I brought doughnuts." Alex forced the words out as she reached for the white bag, she nearly spilled the coffee. "And coffee."

Lena changed direction and approached Alex rather than her desk. "Thank you." Lena said as she took the coffee hesitantly. "Is there something you need agent?"

Alex took an internal breath. "Alex, please. I'm not here for work. I came to say hi."

At this, Lena's look softened. Alex could see she was still reserved and waiting for the whole story, but she was prepared to accept that Alex was not here to deceive her. 

Alex thought of Kara and forced the words out before she could stop herself or think better of them. "I miss Kara and I thought you might too and maybe this was a stupid idea and I interrupted your work. I will leave you to it." Alex took a breath and began to make her way to the door. 

"Do you play Agent Danvers?" Lena's voice rang through the room. 

Alex turned and saw Lena taking a seat on the couch and indicating the chess board. 

"A little" Alex said, standing in place.

"Care for a game?" Lena asked as she crossed her legs and leaned over the board for the coffee. 

Alex made her way back to the couch, felling slightly more comfortable. "Alex." Alex reminded Lena. 

"Alex." Lena repeated with a small smile as she reset the board. 

Alex took a drink of her coffee. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a few different options." Alex said as she looked at the white bag. 

Lena gave Alex a playful look that Alex almost dismissed, "I think Kara let you in on my secret love of doughnuts before she left." Lena pulled out one that had been dipped in chocolate and covered in rainbow sprinkles and let it slide down her index finger. 

Alex smiled at the interaction and filed this into the things about Lena that didn't make sense to her, right along side with Kara and Lena's close friendship, and Lena running the most successful corporation in National City at age 25. 

 

Lena opened the game and took a big bite while waiting for Alex's response. "A queen's gambit? I'm afraid I must decline." Alex said as she made her own opening move. Lena beat her in all three games they played, but Alex found that she had enjoyed playing the games none the less and Lena knew how to win with a grace that Alex couldn't help but admire. 

By the time Alex looked at the clock, she realized it was nearly three in the afternoon and they had spent more time talking and playing than she had thought. "I should probably go." Alex said as she prepared to stand.

She looked at Lena and tried to file away all the things she had learned about Lena in the past few hours. Lena was a chess prodigy, a mathematical and engineering genius, playful, like Kara, a punk music lover, preferred sprinkle doughnuts, and so much more. Alex's mind was trying to file away all the new information and found that Lena no longer fit in the small compartment Alex had built for her in her mind. 

"Thank you for the games. It was a nice distraction. I miss her too." Lena said as she rose from the couch as well. 

It was time for Alex to go and they were finally talking about Kara, a topic both had avoided since Alex's original confession. 

Lena walked over to the side table with an array of expensive looking glass bottles and a set of glasses. Lena poured two glasses and walked back to the couch. She placed one where Alex had been sitting and resumed her seat. Alex read the invitation and decided that the offer was much nicer than her plan of heading to the bar for cheap whiskey and a cheap pick up. 

Alex nodded at Lena in appreciation for the drink as she took up her seat next to Lena. 

The two women talked about the whiskey for a short time and then some of the other exclusive bottles that Lena had in her office. After a couple more drinks, Alex found that the conversation between her and Lena hadn't changed that much. They continued talking naturally without the aid of the chess board to focus on. Alex noticed through the slight fog setting in that Lena's eyes were the same emerald color of the stone J'onn had given to her and she found herself staring for far too long into Lena's eyes. It made the CEO uncomfortable, like she was unsure if it was a threat or a come on and it forced Alex to break eye contact. Alex found that her tactic of breaking eye contact to look down had been the wrong choice because she found herself noticing the smooth curve of Lena's leg as it emerged from the pencil line dress and folded up under her body into a sleek and strappy shoe. 

Alex decided that the alcohol must be getting to her and the past few nights of working late and not finding release had to have been building up. 

"Thank you for the drink, I really have to be going." Alex said as she set the drink down and motivated herself to find the door. 

"Thank you for stopping by." Lena said to Alex as she prepared to depart. 

The coldness of the room settled between them as if the entire afternoon hadn't happened and Alex was where she had been when she arrived, skeptical, obligated, and uncertain. Alex felt the narrative she had of Lena Luthor begin to crack and decided that she could only press her luck so far in one day. 

 

Alex departed and decided that whatever Lena gave her was likely stronger than what she was use to drinking at the bar and thought a walk would better suit her than getting on her bike. As Alex passed the alien bar on her way home, she thought she might try her luck at finding a distraction for the evening. She wasn't looking forward to going home alone. When she took a seat at the bar and ordered, she discovered that she had been aroused and dismissed the thought at alcohol induced and related to a lack of physical interaction the past couple nights. 

Alex spent about twenty minutes at the bar before finding a dance partner. The raven haired woman had approached her and had been charming and direct. When The woman's tongue first passed through Alex's lips, Alex thought that Lena would have tasted better and took a step back. Why was she thinking about Lena? She must be still processing the events of the day. She continued kissing the woman in front of her, swaying to the music and focusing all her energy on the physical, pushing as much emotion away as she could. When she felt a thigh slip between her own, she ran her hand up the side of the woman's leg and was again startled when the curve she was expecting was not in the place she anticipated it being. Alex decided she was drunker than she must have thought and was just off her game. 

 

Waking up the next morning, Alex felt the warm body curled into her own and moved to kiss the soft slope of a shoulder that had been resting below her chin. She looked down and saw freckles. Alex wasn't sure why this started her so much, but it was almost like the woman in front of her was not who she was expecting to see. Alex detached herself from the woman and slipped out as the sun was rising. She left a note thanking the woman for a nice evening. 

Alex walked back to Noonan's, knowing her bike was still parked over there and she would like to get it home before it got ticketed or towed. On the drive, she wondered if she wasn't over Maggie. If she was expecting to see Maggie this morning or maybe last night and that's why she had been so off. Perhaps missing Kara had brought back those old memories. Alex rode through the morning and felt confident that she was missing Kara and was confusing other losses and memories. 

 

<S>

 

"Hi Alex, I miss you and love you. Please go see Lena." Alex cursed the Alexa and shouted back, "I went and saw her. She's fine. She misses you too. I don't need another reminder."

Alex would head to the DEO gym for the rest of the morning and see if she could be of any use there. If there was no one to train with, she would head down into the lab. She checked on Winn momentarily and he went on about something that Alex was not particularly interested in at the moment about categorizing an ancient language from an extinct species, but he seemed happy. 

After a couple hours of sparing, she showered and prepared to go into the lab. She couldn't help a nagging feeling to look at her phone. When she finally did, there was a message from Lena. 

Lena: Thank you for stopping by. It was nice to play chess with someone other than myself

Alex: Thank you for entertaining me. I'm sure you could have beaten me much faster than you did, but I enjoyed the games none the less.

Alex pocketed her phone and headed down to the lab. Before she finished setting up what she was going to work on, she pulled out her phone once again. 

Lena: You should give yourself more credit Agent Danvers

Alex didn't know what compelled her to say it, or type it in this case, but it was on her screen before she knew what she was thinking. 

Alex: I am curious what other things you can teach me Ms. Luthor

Alex stared at the text for a few moments and began the internal battle. She decided to send the text and hide her phone. She wanted to focus on what was in front of her. She dropped the volume so she couldn't be tempted to to check again, but found that after five minutes, the not knowing was worse than knowing what Lena might have responded. She picked up her phone again and unlocked the back light to see her messages. 

There is stood, a message from Lena. Was Lena flirting with her? Was she flirting with Lena? What would Kara think?

Lena: I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you won't find in a chess handbook ;)

How could she respond to that? What was she doing? Before Alex could think too much on it, a lab assistant entered the lab and Alex went into professional mode. At the back of her mind, she ran over her time with Lena and the short text exchange and replayed the interactions over and over. 

 

Alex found herself flirting with Lena over text for the next two weeks. When they talked science, Lena called her Doctor Danvers, when they talked nonsense, Lena called her Alex, but late at night when the flirtiest messages came in, they were always for Agent Danvers. Neither she nor Lena had made any mention of meeting up or seeing one another, but they talked about their days and what they were working on. Alex was astounded by Lena's drive and creativity. The way she saw problems was so much like Kara. Nothing was incongruent if you were smart enough and creative enough. Alex found herself reading Lena's messages and thinking of Lena's voice and intonation, trying to add the passion to the typed words that she was sure Lena had as she wrote them. 

 

After two weeks of the constant Alexa reminders to see Lena, Alex caved and went to see Lena. She brought her coffee and doughnuts and they played chess for two hours before Alex got a call to head to the DEO urgently. 

The two women's texting relationship continued to grow, and Alex found herself waiting up at night for Lena's text that she left the office and made it home safely and would start to send messages when she knew Lena had been at work for ten or twelve or sixteen hours and needed to leave. Alex had also added a search parameter to her news headlines to include Lena Luthor and L Corp to Alexa's morning news report. Alex found Lena slipping more and more into her thoughts. Alex looked forward to the message she got from Lena each morning. It didn't usually come in until Alex had gotten to the DEO, but it was always playful, something she might have gotten from Kara if her sister were still here. 

 

<S> 

 

It had been another week and the Alexa reminders that Kara had set continued to go off. Sometimes they would mention James or Winn, but she seemed particularly set on Alex going to see Lena. Alex had not talked to Lena since their time together twp weekends ago and was not sure Lena even wanted her company. Sure Lena texted with her, but she didn't invite Alex to over or to meet, or to do anything more than text. Alex did however comply and check in on Winn and James. They both missed Kara, of course, but they seemed to be doing well and had things that made them happy. 

"This reminder is for Alex - from Kara, 'happy Saturday Alex, there is a Ren Faire in town tomorrow. You should ask Lena to go. I love you, have fun."

Alex sat on her couch drinking coffee and thought about the Ren Faire's that she and Kara had gone to as kids. Kara had hated earth history in class and so Eliza had Alex take Kara to a Ren Faire to show her how fin history could be. Kara made comments the entire time about how 'mideval' humas were. Alex was resentful at having shared the Ren Faire with Kara just to have something she liked be made fun of for an entire day. The experience added to the resentfulness she felt toward Kara. The next day, Alex awoke to a renaissance dress splayed out on her bed. She eyed it and passed it up in favor of the bathroom and breakfast. 

Alex made it to the kitchen table in her sleeping shorts and tee shirt to find Kara in a paige's outfit and ready to go. 

"You're not going to wear that today are you?" Kara asked Alex genuinely. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Alex asked as she sat for waffles. 

"Today is the jousting competition and axe throwing, and the all you can eat turkey legs, and the lady at the market said she would teach me how to write on 'ye olde English' if I came back today." Kara said eagerly while stuffing a syrup covered waffle into her mouth. 

"I thought your hated it, you made fun of it all day yesterday." Alex said with anger and confusion. 

"The man with the rats that did tricks said it was all in good fun. Was it not supposed to be funny?"

Alex huffed and looked desperately at her mother. 

"Kara rented a dress for you from the market. I thought you might like to show her how the games are played today." Eliza encouraged her daughter. 

"Fine." Alex had resigned and went to get ready. 

 

Alex and Kara had attended the Ren Faire every year until Alex went to college, and even then, Kara had come out one weekend to visit and drag Alex off to a Ren Fair in a near by town. They had only stopped going together a couple years ago when Kara had come out at Supergirl. They still talked about going and Alex had fond memories of their time together. 

Alex thought of asking Lena. She could just text her and see if she was interested, but she thought it would be better to read Lena's response in person. Maybe she could drop hints and see if it was something Lena would be interested in before asking her. 

Alex got on her bike and headed over to Noonan's. She picked up one of every doughnut with sprinkles and two black coffees and walked to Lena's office from the cafe. To her surprise, the guard stood to greet her this time and escorted her to the elevator without checking her name or calling Lena. The guard from the previous week ran the same routine, scanning his badge to open the elevator and scanning again to hit the top floor's button before stepping out and allowing the doors to close. 

Alex recognized that her breathing had become shallower and the coffee in her hand felt slightly heavier. She took a deep breath just as the elevator doors began to part. She took in the light that filled the room and withing a moment located Lena rising from behind her desk. 

"Alex. What a nice surprise." Lena greeted as she moved out from behind the white barrier and walked closer to Alex. 

"I thought I might bother you for another game." Alex said as she held out the white bag to Lena and a coffee marked with Lena's name and a heart in sharpie. Alex watched Lena's eyes take notice of the heart and decline to remark on it. 

"That sounds like just what I need right now." Lena said taking the coffee and ushering Alex towards the couch. Lena opened the bag to find it full of sprinkle doughnuts and Alex watched as this time she chose one with a lavender glaze rather than the chocolate. "Did you get all sprinkle doughnuts?" Lena asked.

"I noticed they were your first choice last time." Alex said as she helped move the pieces about the board. She chanced a glance up at Lena who was staring right back at her. Alex went back to moving the pieces and when they were set, she picked up her own choice of doughnut. 

This time, Alex almost won one of the games and she thought Lena might have been going easy on her. She was learning by watching Lena play and was astounded at Lena's foresight and ability to read how Alex would react to certain moves. It was the most interesting game she had eve played, despite still not having won a single round. 

This time it was Lena who looked at the clock first and remarked on the time. "I have a call I need to take in twenty minutes."

"Of course." Alex said as she gathered her things. Alex couldn't help but feel a slight pang of disappointment or rejection. She had hoped that their coffee may transition into whiskey as it had the time before, but no such luck.

This time when Alex found herself fixating on Lena's red lip stain for too long, she could not blame it on a buzz. She couldn't hide her sudden interest in the way Lena's belt wrapped itself around Lena's waist like Alex's hands could. And Alex could not dismiss the fact that she was interested as substance induced. She could however continue to pass it off as grief from losing Kara and would hold on to that justification. This was Kara's best friend, Alex couldn't take her home and never talk to her again. It would crush Kara. A thought fleeted through her mind that it might crush her to do that, but Alex wasn't ready for that thought yet. 

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Lena asked before Alex had gotten more than a few feet away. 

Alex turned and looked at Lena, she didn't want the time to end either. "I was thinking of going to the Ren Faire. Do you want to come?" Alex asked. 

"That sounds lovely." Lena replied. 

Alex was embarrassed by the force of the smile that plastered itself across her face.  

"Pick you up at noon?" Alex asked. She felt confident and wanted to leave before she made a fool of herself. 

"Can we make it two, just in case?" Lena asked. 

"See you then." Alex said as she let the elevator doors close. 

 

<S>

 

Alex packed her costume in a back pack, hoping to change if Lena was into it, but she didn't want to be that person who came in costume when her  _date_ was in modern clothes. It wasn't a date, but Alex couldn't think of another word that described the relationship or the encounter appropriately. 

This time before Alex shut the door, she prompted Alexa to set the alarms and Alexa responded, "This reminder is for Alex - from Kara, 'have fun on your date."

Alex hesitated in the door way. How did Kara know? Alex dismissed it and slung her bag strap over her jacket covered shoulders and shut the door. As she rode towards Lena, her thoughts wondered what kind of player Lena would be. Would she opt for something simple? Would she opt for an eccentric gown? Would she disguise herself? Alex arrived at the address Lena had texted her a few minutes early and found she didn't remember most of the ride, all she could remember was the image of Lena in a corset or with her hair pinned up in curls. Alex reminded herself once again, this is Kara's best friend. We are keeping each other busy while she's gone. We're both just lonely and she's pretty, that's all. 

Alex waited only another minute before she spotted Lena emerging from the building. She was in jeans and a tee shirt and Alex was relieved she chose to wear casual clothes. Lena looked amazing in her jeans and Alex couldn't help but notice as Lena approached the bike. 

"Hi." Lena greeted.

Alex swallowed heavily and Lena laid a hand on her hip and swung her leg over the bike. She pressed up next to Alex and Alex could feel the curves of Lena's body pressing against her back. 

"Hello." Alex finally got back out as she handed Lena a helmet to wear. 

Lena's hands snaked around Alex's stomach in an action that Alex felt was too intimate for warm acquaintances. Alex was probably just lost in the moment and reved the engine. 

"Hold on" Alex said as she began up the street and started gaining speed. Alex appreciated the way Lena's fingers fell lightly against her torso and moved with every bounce of the bike. Most of all, Alex appreciated the vibration of the bike and the gravity that brought Lena's hips closer to her own. The ride was over too quickly as Alex puled into the dirt parking lot and found a place pretty close to the entrance. The two women dismounted and headed towards the entrance. 

"I hope you don't mind, I put a costume on reserve. I wanted to get the full experience." Lena said with a shyness to her voice that had Alex forgetting her inhibitions. 

"I um, mine is in my bag." Alex confessed. 

"Oh, great!' Lena expressed with delight. "I"ll meet you outside the changing rooms in ten?"

"Sounds good." Alex responded. 

Alex found a changing room and disrobed before putting on her own outfit. Her white tunic was a masculine cut, but the leather vest that went over it was a feminine cut that showed off her athletic build and that she had the curves of a woman. She strapped the leather across her stomach and fastened a couple belts. She pulled up her pants and fixed her hair in a more feminine arrangement. She admired her look in the changing room mirror and thought herself tough but also clearly a woman. She would be able to compete in a number of the activities this way and be comfortable all day. She was also surprised at her fixation with portraying her femininity in the outfit and recognized that she wanted Lena to find her attractive. She shoved her clothes into her bag and checked her bag into a locker. 

When she turned around, she found Lena in a black hooded cape with the hood up and flowing waves coming out from the shadows. Alex was certain her heart had stopped. Lena's eyes remained focused on Alex's as she approached and Alex took in the sway of the fabric around Lena's body and the way her eyes pierced Alex's soul, but she could not move her eyes away from the luxuriousness of Lena's lips. Alex found herself growing uncomfortable in her pants and cursed her inability to separate a beautiful woman and her sister's best friend. 

"Wow, you look amazing." Alex said to Lena as she exaggeratedly took in Lena's appearance. 

Lena pulled back the hood and opened the cape to reveal the whole outfit to Alex. Lena's dress was cut with a heat stopping low v neck that put a pair of the most amazing breasts Alex had ever admired on display. The dress flowed into a gold corset and had beautiful patterns of gold all throughout. Lena's choice of jewelry played perfectly with the outfit and the dangling ear rings and head band did nothing but compliment Lena's undeniable beauty. 

"You like it?" Lena asked. "I didn't want to do too much."

Alex bowed, getting into character a little, "you put the sun to shame." Alex assured. 

Lena wrapped her arm through Alex's own and laid her hand on Alex's forearm. "Is ceol mo chroí thú." Lena said to Alex. 

"What does that mean?"

"You look very nice." Lena said though Alex noted the slight blush that rose upon Lena's cheeks and knew Lena had not spoken the truth of the statement. Alex would have to look it up later. 

"What would you like to do first?" 

 

Alex and Lena toured the craft booths and watched one of the small comedies that was being performed before heading to the sporting section of the faire grounds. Alex and Lena took turns throwing knives, axes, and shooting bows. Alex was impressed with Lena's ability to do everything with grace and precision and found herself staring more and more in awe of the woman next to her. Alex had felt a bit like showing off at these skills since she knew she could do well and was impressed when Lena entered them both in the knife throwing and archery competition. Alex took first place in the knife throwing and Lena took first in archery. She was a natural Robin Hood. Lena confessed that she had fencing and archery lessons growing up and had an advantage going in. Alex was still impressed. Having direction and mastering a craft were light years apart. 

The two women made a stop a the fortune teller's tent on their way to lunch. 

The fortune teller had the pair seated on soft pillows and with their cards laid out on the table before they had said a word. The woman made cryptic predictions and tossed runes and read the pair's palms. The two left in a fit of giggles as the woman had told them of their extensive relationship history and how they had danced around each other their entire lives. It had been easy for the scientists to dismiss the ramblings of the woman and still to pay her handsomely. 

 

When Alex and Lena had enjoyed a full glass of port and enjoyed picking at the gigantic portions served at the lunch carts. The two women took in the joust before heading to the last show of the day, the comedy. The performer was very active and pulled the audience in at every opportunity. It appeared the jester had a particular interest in Lena and Alex felt a pang of protectiveness and jealousy whenever he would look over at her for too long or throw out passive compliment to her. 

For his final game, he requested all the beautiful maidens of the land stand at center stage and challenged the remaining part of the crowd to woo the women from him in using only the most beautiful of arts, poetry. He explained that he would do his best to court the woman through words and any challenger may approach to woo the lady. The winner would be identified by a kiss gifted from the lady to her chosen. 

 

Alex had stayed in her seat and crossed her arms in a huff as Lena took to the stage. The jester paraded in front of the women and stopped in front of one of the women in a lovely but plain dress with a simple leather belt. He took her hand and took to a knee. 

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.

 

Alex rolled her eyes at the unoriginality of the choice. The woman's husband, a middle aged but strong looking man who Alex suspected worked construction judging by his tan and work jeans, stepped up to her and took her hand, pushing the jester out of place and spoke his words of attempted devotion. 

What, a light through wonder's window breaks  
It is the East and you are my sun

 

Alex winced at the butchering of the sonnet, but she watched the woman's face light up as she swooned and fell into her husband's arms. She kissed him with over flowing love and he picked her up and carried her away from the stage, both looking incredibly happy. Alex envied their joy for a moment. He may not have read poetry since high school but was able to recall at least something. She felt herself soften her judgement toward the man who knew how to win a woman's heart. 

The jester made a playful comment about having been bested but vowing to persevere. He stated his intent to leave with at least one fine lady on his arm this evening and winked at Lena before he stopped in front of a young girl, maybe 19 years old. Her boyfriend looked flabbergasted at the competition and Alex suspected he was here for her and had no idea where he was going to pull a poem from. 

Come, my Celia, let us prove  
While we may, the sports of love;  
Time will not be ours forever;

The young boy replaced the jester on his knees and looked pleadingly at the woman in front of him. 

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
That jester is stupid  
but I love you

The woman laughed as the jester feigned insult and shooed them both off the stage for foul play. "More of your conversation would infect my brain, be gone."

The jester pranced in front of the remaining four women and one by one, challenged their counterparts to recite sweet words to their lovely ladies. It took another few minutes for him to finally arrive in front of Lena. He had saved her for last. He knelt at Lena's feet and kissed the back of her hand before beginning his recitation. 

Passions are liken'd best to floods and streams:  
The shallow murmur, but the deep are dumb;  
So, when affection yields discourse, it seems  
The bottom is but shallow whence they come.  
They that are rich in words, in words discover  
That they are poor in that which makes a lover.

The jester stood and opened his arms in challenge, "Who shall challenge me for her heart?"

Alex hated him. 

She rose to her feet and began to approach Lena, who stood still on the stage. Alex met Lena's eyes and began her own verse. 

It lies not in our power to love or hate,  
For will in us is overruled by fate.  
When two are stripped, long ere the course begin,  
We wish that one should love, the other win;  
And one especially do we affect  
Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:  
The reason no man knows; let it suffice  
What we behold is censured by our eyes.  
Where both deliberate, the love is slight:  
Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight? 

By the time Alex had finished the verse, she was stopped two feet in front of Lena and wondering where the words had come from, it's not like she had studied literature. She supposed everyone had read the big names at least. 

The Jester grabbed her shoulder and turned her from Lena. "A worthy opponent, yet I shall be remiss should I forsake my vow and leave but this place of merriment and festivity without my heartiest effort." The jester turned back to Lena and found his way once again between Alex and Lena. 

Come live with me and be my love,   
And we will all the pleasures prove,   
That valleys, groves, hills and fields,   
woods or steepy mountains yields.

Alex rolled her eyes and took her turn. 

Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature’s patient, sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth’s human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—  
No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,  
Pillow’d upon my fair love’s ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever—or else swoon to death.

The jester stepped up once again, and pretended to roll his sleeves in battle. 

O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope’s ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o’er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I’ll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.

Alex was done with this game. 

 

 

Let me not to the marriage of true minds 

Admit impediments. Love is not love 

Which alters when it alteration finds, 

Or bends with the remover to remove. 

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark 

That looks on tempests and is never shaken; 

It is the star to every wand'ring bark, 

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. 

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks 

Within his bending sickle's compass come; 

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, 

But bears it out even to the edge of doom. 

If this be error and upon me prov'd, 

I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.

 

Alex took Lena's hand and laid a gentle kiss to the back of her soft skin. Alex could feel Lena's hands had gone cold and she was struck with fear that she had gone too far or made Lena uncomfortable. 

 

Alex stepped up and back quickly and looked away from Lena, afraid to see what would be in her eyes. 

 

The jester stepped forward and started saying something in a boisterous and overly flirtatious manner, but Alex waited for Lena to move. When she finally began tuning in again, she found that the victory would be established by a kiss and Lena was waiting for Alex's approval to move forward. When Alex looked up, Lena was staring right at her and Alex hoped beyond hope that Lena wanted to kiss her, not to get down from the stage, but to kiss her. Lena stepped closer to Alex and ran her hand along Alex's jaw line before encouraging Alex to step closer. When Alex stepped up, Lena received all the encouragement she needed. 

 

Lena pulled Alex's face towards her own and leaned in gently. The softness of Lena's lips on Alex's was all she had imagined. What took Alex by surprise was that the kiss was not chaste. Lena shifted her head to the other side and Alex instinctively followed suit, not quite taking in that she was kissing Lena Luthor. Alex felt the electricity of a tongue run along her bottom lip and Alex's body again responded on reflex. She was having an out of body experience and was jealous of herself. When her tongue made contact with Lena's, she went rushing back into her own body and could suddenly taste every bit of the incredible woman in front of her. She could smell Lena's lilac scented perfume and could taste the wine they had enjoyed over lunch, and she could feel Lena kissing her, softest lips molding to her own. Their moment was broken by the crowd ooh-ing and ah-ing. 

 

Alex blushed when they broke apart and found herself sucking in air trying to replace the oxygen that had left her lungs and brain. She felt Lena's hand contact her own and she laced her fingers through Lena's slender ones. They took a bow and prepared to dismount the stage. Lena kept her hand in Alex's until they had left the tent to cheers. 

 

On Alex's end, the internal panic had begun. How did she transition from that? Lena hadn't dropped her hand, did she want to? Did she want more? 

 

Thankfully, Lena spoke first. "Do all the Danvers family members get that little crease when you're thinking too hard?"

 

"I um, I, I don't know. I'm not thinking too hard." Alex responded without any cool. 

 

"And do all of you ramble when you're nervous?" Lena pressed.

 

"I wasn't rambling." Alex said succinctly and yet unconvincingly.

 

Lena kissed her cheek and let go of Alex's hand. "Come on, let's go get changed. 

 

Alex was now more confused than before. She kissed her, but this one was chaste and on the cheek and then she had walked away. Did she not want Alex? Fuck Danvers, get it together. 

 

Alex went and changed into her black jeans, riding boots, gray tee shirt and leather as fast as she could. She left the park and waited at the bike trying to get her head to connect with her spinal cord. 

 

When Lena came out, she gave Alex a flirtatious smile and took her seat behind Alex on the bike. Alex was grateful that she was able to face forward but she could feel Lena everywhere and that might have been just as bad. 

 

Before Alex could get to the main road, they had to go back through the parking lot and the dirt bumps pressed Lena into Alex much faster than had happened on the way to the faire. Not only that, but Lena's hands had started lower than they had before and rested on Alex's belt buckle with thumbs just above the thick belt material and at the hem of her thin shirt. 

 

Focus on driving Danvers, Alex chided herself. 

 

Lena leaned forward and though the helmet forced a distance between Alex's ear and Lena's lips, she could feel the intimacy of the whisper from Lena's lips. 

 

"Did you have fun today, Alex?" Lena asked. 

 

Alex nodded and kept her eyes on the road. 

 

"Did you like playing the games?" Lena asked. 

 

Alex nodded again. 

 

"DId you like kissing me?" Lena asked. She had gone for the kill shot. This was it. Alex couldn't dodge this, she could lie or tell the truth. There was no in between. 

 

Alex nodded. 

 

"Do you want to do more than kiss me, Alex?" Lena's soft and sultry voice was carrying just above the sounds of the quiet streets and Alex was struggling to keep the bike steady. Lena's thumbs had worked their way under Alex's shirt and were rubbing along the outline and indents of her muscles. Lena's nails raked along Alex's belt line and tugged a bit at the barrier. Alex nearly swerved. 

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Lena asked and stilled her hands, waiting for a response. 

 

Alex shook her head, but it wasn't good enough for Lena. Lena's hands remained frozen. "I want to hear it." Lena confessed. 

 

Alex took one hand off the handle bars and caressed Lena's forearm to fingertips. When she reached the ends of Lena's extremities, she slid her fingers between Lena's and encouraged the woman to continue her ministrations. 

 

"Don't stop Lena." Alex said, just enough for Lena to hear. 

 

Lena allowed her hands greater range so long as the road remained empty. She slid her wandering hands over Alex's thighs with moderate pressure on the outside and a soft caress as she rolled over Alex's quad and to the inside of her thigh. As Lena's hands reached closer to Alex's apex, she slowed her motion and felt the warmth building. She never made contact where Alex wanted her most, but Alex's brain had shut down and was grateful because she knew one touch might send her over. 

 

Over the twenty minute ride, Lena's hands had roamed from Alex's knees to her breasts and Lena had shown the variance of touch that she was interested in. Lena could be gentle and soothing and could also dig her nails across Alex's collarbone as she rubbed just to the side of Alex's wanton center. 

 

When Alex pulled up in front of Lena's hotel, Lena dismounted. She pulled off her own helmet and proceeded to undo Alex's. Lena moved forward and kissed Alex again. This was a soft kiss, but lingering, a perfect good bye kiss that asked for there to be more. 

 

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

 

Alex was still reeling from the ride. 

 

"Can I call you?" Alex spat out before Lena walked away?

 

"Sounds good."

 

Alex reattached her helmet and headed off to her apartment feeling dangerously high. 

 

When she finally walked in, still feeling hazy, a voice broke through. 

 

"This is a reminder for Alex - From Kara, don't over think things and go see Lena. I love you sis."

 

Alex's desire to destroy the Alexa vanished. She did want to see Lena. 

 

"Maybe I will, thanks Kara."

 

 

 

<S>

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great comments on the first chapter. Sorry it took me a while to get around to writing another. 
> 
> I thought I'd write another date for our favorite couple and see where you want their story to go. I'm thinking if you want a next chapter, we can look at how Kara is leaving messages with Alexa, see some more development in Alex's dreams, and then maybe see Alex and Lena move forward a bit, or a lot...
> 
> Your call.

 

 

From Chapter One:

 

 "This is a reminder for Alex - From Kara, don't over think things and go see Lena. I love you sis."

 Alex's desire to destroy the Alexa vanished. She did want to see Lena. 

"Maybe I will, thanks Kara."

 

<S>

 

Needless to say, Alex had chickened out. She had over thought things. She didn't want to be too desperate by marching right back to see Lena or calling after they had spent half the day together. Of course that meant she had laid in bed rehashing all the exchanges between herself and Lena over the day fighting herself. Did Lena really like her, did she even like Lena? Maybe she was just trying to fill the hole left by Kara. Maybe that's what Lena was doing, maybe she was a filler and things would go back to before once Kara returned. They would go back to ignoring each other when they were at game night, sitting on opposite sides of the room, not speaking except when Alex had to interrogate Lena about what her family was doing, or saving her.

Alex had spiraled long enough and eventually fell asleep feeling more unsure now than she had before she had kissed Lena, well, since Lena kissed her.

Alex's sleep had been fitful into the early morning when she finally fell into a deep dream. Alex was sitting in Kara's living room with a box of pizza open on the coffee table and a bag of pot stickers sitting in front of Kara-that she refused to share. There was a knock at the door and Winn and James let themselves in shortly after. The guys dropped a bag of ice cream pints in the freezer before taking their seats with Alex and Kara. 

It had been Winn's turn to bring a game, which meant he brought a game far to detailed and complex for those who were drinking to play successfully. After James and Alex had been eliminated, James suggested they switch to something they all could play. 

Kara decided it was her apartment, so it was her choice of next game. She chose LIFE. The four played around the board, watching disaster after disaster descend upon Kara who had declined to purchase insurance. Kara was bitter she had ended up in the trailer park and had more debt than assets, while Alex was pleased she had beaten James and Winn soundly.

"I cant believe my investments didn't turn out. 7 is my favorite number AND I got the lawyer job. I can't believe I lost." Kara pouted.

James made fun of Kara being a legal aid lawyer on her 20k salary and having bet on 7 that was never rolled again. 

Winn had barely made it into the millionaire acres, but had gotten lucky on some of his last draws of milestones.

The dream seemed to go on as they played another round. This time when Alex looked down to count her assets, she had nothing in front of her. She looked around her chair where she could have misplaced them but could not find her milestones, cash, or any evidence she had played at all. She looked at the board and saw Winn's car parked in the millionaire acres once again while Kara and James were parked in the trailer park. 

"Your turn Alex, what do you chose? Kara prompted. 

Ever the logical brain, Alex tried to explain that she couldn't find her pieces and so didn't know if she could move into Millionaire Acres. 

"You have to chose." James echoed Kara. 

"What're my choices, I don't have any information." Alex said growing frustrated that the other three were pressing her and not getting that she couldn't find her assets. 

"What are your choices? Alex, they are your choices, you chose them." Kara, Winn, and James started laughing lightheartedly. 

"They are?" Alex ventured racking her brain who she would be choosing. 

"Obviously." Kara said giddily.

Alex's heart rate picked up as Kara announced, "Oh, they're here. I can hear them coming up the stairs."

Kara jumped up and went to the door, but as Alex looked again, Kara waved her hands and stood between two doors.

"Which door do you want?" James asked encouraging.

"What do you mean which door? What is this? " Alex questioned trying to figure out how Kara had turned into a game show host standing between two mystery prize doors. 

"Your heart will know the right choice." Kara said supportingly. "Which door do you want to open?"

"Who's behind the doors?"

"She might be concussed." Winn noted with concern. 

"We've been over this. It's time to chose." Kara said again.

Alex scanned for clues. One door looked like Kara's door. It was familiar, the choice she immediately jumped to. The door made her feel comfortable, she almost felt like she knew what it would lead to, who it would lead to. 

The second door was different somehow. The color and objective qualities were the same. Both doors were fine enough, but the second had an air of unknown, of mystery, of excitement, like it wouldn't just lead back out into the hallway.

It seemed the decision had been made somewhere because Kara started shifting towards the familiar door.

"Your heart is still holding on. Meet your future, Alex."

Kara began to open the door and Alex craned her neck over the side of the chair she had been sitting in to catch a glimpse of whoever was in the door. 

 

Alex woke with a start as she tumbled onto the floor of her apartment. When she looked up, she was facing the door and still expecting someone to walk through it, but wasn't sure who. Her first thought went to Maggie. She hadn't had a dream about Maggie in months and had finally thought she was getting over her. Maybe the universe was trying to tell her that she had made the wrong choice? 

Alex pulled herself up off the floor and decided that her chances of getting any more sleep were gone.

She wandered into the kitchen to start her day. "Alexa, good morning."

"Good morning, Alex. Today's weather will be 62 and overcast for most of the day and your commute looks to be about 12 minutes. Top news headlines include, 'A string of mysterious robberies still baffles police in National city', 'China and Egypt come together over Middle East railway project', 'Goal! The Mexican women's soccer team beats India 3-1' and 'Lena Luthor has recently been brought on to present at this weekend's tech conference citing a L Corp major break through."

Alex swelled with pride at Lena, who was so brilliant and so creative spending her time working on technologies to help make the world a better place. Alex was curious what Lena had been working on wanted wanted to know what she would be presenting. 

"Alexa, what is the theme of the tech conference this weekend?" Alex asked the machine. 

"This weekend's conference is Technological Advancements in Rehabilitative Medicine." Alexa concluded. 

"Alexa, is there anything on the calendar today?"

"There is a reminder for Alex from Kara that she loves you and misses you."

That was it? Alex felt almost disappointed the reminder hadn't asked Alex to check in on anyone and didn't ask anything of her. Did Kara know something Alex didn't?

 

<S>

 

Alex got up and headed into the DEO, like any other Monday. Alex received the weekend briefing and thumbed through the couple pages. There had been no major activity over the weekend and no progress was made on the string of burglaries thought to be orchestrated by a pair of aliens. Considering that was the highest priority thing on her docket, she had plenty of time to be in the lab. She went to the locker room to store her things but as she tossed her bag, she couldn't help but take a look at her phone. 

*1 Unread Message* flashed across the banner. 

Before Alex could think on it, she flipped open her phone to a message from Vasquez about something stupid Winn had said. She felt the sting of disappointment that the message hadn't been from a certain CEO with a good morning text or a cute meme that she had become accustom to receiving each morning at this time. Alex nearly threw her phone back in her bag with frustration and shut her locker. She would feel better in the lab, she could disappear into her work and stop thinking about Lena. Before she left the locker room, she heard the chime of her phone. Alex stood for a moment debating answering or leaving it. She decided it was best left til lunch time and started walking down the hall.

About ten steps later, she found herself turning back, she wouldn't be able to focus if she didn't know. Solving mysteries is what made her so good at her job after all. 

She opened her locker once again and tried to prepare herself for another text from Vasquez, or perhaps a defensive text from Winn, but this time, it was better, it was her. Lena had sent a cute dog picture looking at it's own shadow and discovering he was batman. Alex laughed and forwarded the message to Bruce. Alex sat on the bench in front of her locker. Now wasn't the time to choke, she had to send something back. Alex scrolled through a number of pages of memes, tried different search words, and could not find an appropriate response. 

Alex finally settled for a basic response. 

 **Alex:** **I'm going to send that to batman. We'll see how funny he thinks it is**

**Alex: I had a great time yesterday, thanks for coming**

Alex couldn't believe she had such little game and decided that she'd had enough private embarrassment for the now. She finally put her phone in her locker and walked to the lab, refusing to come up for air until J'onn interrupted her.

"Alex, you're needed upstairs."

"Yes sir." Alex responded clearing up her lab station and making her way to the main deck. 

 

<S>

 

When Alex arrived, she scanned the screens and took in the scene. Three strike teams were in place to move in on the rouge thieves. 

Vasquez started the brief, "we got a tip that the aliens who have been hitting up local pharmaceutical plants are hiding out upstairs. We thought it was going to be a normal pick up, but our initial scans show up to a dozen heat signatures. 

Alex jumped in, "has anyone been able to get a visual?"

"Blue team has secured street level exits, but has no visual."

"Gold team has a partial visual and can see movement but is unable to get a clear read on the scene. We have supports on surrounding rooftops."

Finally, "Brown team is ready to move in but has no visual."

Alex tensed up. She would be sending in a team blind, risking lives. She looked to J'onn who was waiting for Alex to call a direction. 

Alex started thinking out loud. "We need a better view or to draw them out instead of sending a team in."

It took Alex and the teams the better part of an hour to figure out the plan, execute, and apprehend the culprits. Once Winn was able to fine tune the heat sensors, it was clear there were four beings and the rest were barrels of chemicals that had been melted down from the pharmacy raids. Baring any additional emergencies, Alex would spend the rest of the week trying to figure out what the team of aliens had been making and for what purpose. 

She felt exhausted as the adrenaline left her body and she went to the locker room for a moment of privacy. The mission had gone well, but in some ways, managing all the unknowns from HQ felt more exhausting than being on the ground with the team. 

 Alex settled on the wooden bench and pulled out her phone for a distraction. 

  **Lena: first you know supergirl and now you know batman. Is there a league of super friends that the world doesn't know about?**

**Alex: oh totally, dinner parties, comicon, dance battles, we do it all**

**Lena: we? that must mean that you are some bad ass, sexy superhero too, Alex? If that is your real name...**

**Alex: you caught me, my 80 hour a week confidential government ops job is actually just my cover. I like to spend my spare time doing what I do all day, but in a mask in cities hundreds of miles away.**

**Alex: a girls gotta have her hobbies**

**Lena: does said mask accompany a bodysuit, because I am severely intrigued**

The tone of the conversation shifted dramatically from fun and lighthearted to Alex feeling her heart surrounded by quickly drying cement. She thought about how to play the response. She could bring it back to playful or she could press further and gauge Lena's interest. She needed to know.

**Alex: I get the feeling you like the idea of me in leather**

**Lena: I must confess, with an alter ego as badass as Agent AND Doctor Danvers, I can only imagine who your super identity could be?**

**Lena: passed by spandex and kevlar and went to leather huh? Consider my interest in your other hobbies piqued**

Alex chided herself. That was flirting if she'd ever done it. She needed to stop being passive and overthinking or she was going to sit in this holding patter forever, not just with Lena, but with everything. She was going to ask Lena out - on a date - not a hang out date - an I want to kiss you date. 

Step one: get through the work day without letting her mind wander too much, particularly to Lena's interest in leather. 

Step two: Figure out what to do for said date.

Step three: Ask Lena out on a date. 

The rest of the day was moving incredibly slowly as the aprehended aliens were brought in and Alex oversaw the intake procedure. Alex wasn't of much direct use and so she wasn't able to keep her mind from drifting. J'onn sent her home early after getting one too many glimpses into Alex's wandering imagination. 

Step one, half check. 

  

<S>

 

Alex sat pensively on her couch with a short glass of whiskey and concentrated on formulating the perfect date. 

"Alexa, where does someone take a woman like Lena Luthor on a date?"

The Alexa responded, "my search results could find only one Lena Luthor. Would you like to adjust your search parameters from 'a woman like Lena Luthor'?"

Alex sighed, even the stupid machine knew there was only one Lena. Her stand bys of going to a bar or to dinner weren't going to cut it. Lena also had all the money in the world, Alex wasn't going to wow her with fancy. What is it Lena liked? Alex wished Kara was there, Kara would know what to do. Kara would know Lena. 

Alex ran over her facts about Lena, chess prodigy, math genius, funny, beautiful, sexy, likes poetry? Maybe she likes poetry, Alex could take her to a poetry slam. No, Lena liked the historical aspect, not necessarily the modern. Lena was educated in everything from fencing to engineering and was passionate about helping people. Dancing? Did Lena dance? Maybe a hike. Did Lena like the outdoors? A movie? Could Lena go to the movies without having people fan girl her or make snide comments? 

The Ren Faire had worked out because no one recognized her out of a business setting and Lena got to be free for a while, from her family name, from societal pressures, from all the things she has ever had to be. That was it. Alex would offer her freedom. 

Step two, check. 

 

<S>

  
It had been four days since Alex had settled on her plan and started making arrangements. Kara's reminders had gone off each day reminding her that she was loved and missed, but Lena had been absent from her reminders. Winn and James still made appearances, but it was like Kara knew something changed and it sent Alex into a mental spiral. Maybe Kara only wanted she and Lena to be friends. Maybe Kara knew Lena only wanted to be friends with Alex. 

Friday had been hard. Alex had been running a mission from HQ and although their mission was successful, agents had been injured. J'onn had been there and had supported the decisions, but the pain still weighed on Alex's mind. When she clocked out, she navigated to the nearest bar by autopilot and found herself with a beer in hand before she had even begun to process her day. She went for a distraction, something to prevent the pain from setting in, and she found it in the form of attractive company. Alex had been at the bar for about an hour and a number of women (and a couple men) had approached and left during that time. Alex had another couple beers, but her eyes kept returning to her phone. Lena had been texting her while out to some formal dinner  until Lena had decided to take her leave and head back to L Corp. Alex imagined Lena sitting at her desk, pencil skirt and un-tucked blouse, heels tossed to the side and those green eyes scanning over dozens of reports and project proposals. 

Lena had taken a pause in texting with Alex and Alex had passively engaged with a woman seated on the bar stool next to her. Alex found herself trying to remember what she and the woman had been talking about the last couple minutes as the woman had asked to put her number in Alex's phone. Alex looked at the brunette, she was cute, tan, objectively beautiful, great smile, but Alex knew she wouldn't call. Despite knowing this, Alex had decided on the path of least resistance and instinctively motioned to hand over her phone to the brunette. 

Alex unlocked her phone and her hand stilled when saw Lena's last text to her. Lena was now at L Corp preparing for the conference tomorrow. She had been modest when telling Alex that L Corp had developed a new tech and L Corp would be unveiling it at a conference this weekend. Lena had mentioned nothing about her being the lead researcher or that she was the one presenting. Lena had also made the conference sound like fifty lab geeks in a classroom rather than a regional convention that would inevitably draw thousands. _Thank you Alexa for having provided more appropriate details._

Alex opened the message and Lena had confessed that she was nervous about the presentation. Alex smiled at the thought of Lena pouring over notes that she knew by heart and trying to perfect a speech that was already flawless. Alex thought of going to L Corp, sweeping Lena off her feet, and driving off with her on her bike. When Alex looked up, the woman she had been sitting with had already walked away. Alex sent a text to Lena and took that as a cue to leave as well. 

Alex lay in bed texting Lena encouraging things as she fell asleep, thinking of tomorrow. Tomorrow Alex was going to the tech conference and was going to run into Lena. She was going to ask her out that evening. Simple.

 

Alex fell into a familiar dream, she was with Winn, Kara, and James in Kara's apartment at game night playing LIFE and eating pizza. When she made it to the end of the game, Kara stood and walked between the two doors, gesturing like Vana White. "Which do you chose?" 

Alex had this dream every night this week and each time result was the same. She had tried steering the conversation different ways to see if she could get any new information. She had studied the doors for any discernible differences but had come up empty handed other than she felt differently about them. Alex had tried rushing through the dream to get to a door quicker and had tried slowing things down to prevent a choice from being made, but each time, Kara reached for the familiar door and each time, Alex woke up expectantly and without answers. Tonight would be no different. 

Alex woke up on the floor in a tangle of sheets staring at the door that Kara had opened. Alex still wasn't sure why Kara was opening that door. The others said it was a choice, but Kara always opened the same door. Alex was beginning to feel more confident in what was behind the door. She woke up each morning thinking of Maggie. She was behind door number one. Familiar, safe, warm. Alex had a drive to know what was behind the second door but she couldn't seem to articulate that in her dreams. 

It was a rough night, and Alex finally resigned herself to getting up.

"Alexa, good morning" 

"Good morning Alex. Today's weather will be a high of 72 and overcast with evening temperatures dropping to 63. The major headlines for the day include; 'Happy Birthday to Pope Francis, celebrating his birthday in Nicaragua with asylum seekers,' 'The Golden State Warriors sweep their series with a dominating game six win in Denver,' and 'Medical Technologies conference kicks off today bringing in regions' brightest minds.' On your calendar for today is the Tech conference, starting at 9:00am at the convention center. Kara wanted to remind you that she loves you and Lena will be excited to see you."

Alex was taken aback by the last note. Kara's memos hadn't mentioned Lena in a week and now she was giving a timely response. Alex knew she would have to start doing some digging into how Kara had programmed the Alexa. The first couple weeks of messages were vague and could have been programmed blindly, but this was getting too suspicious, 

Looking at her watch, it was much later than usual, but Alex was single minded about her day and ready to get moving. She showered, got dressed, grabbed two sprinkle doughnuts from Noonan's and filled a thermos with black coffee before making her way to the convention center. Alex registered at the front table and grabbed a map. Lena would be the first presenter in the main room which meant that she was likely already back stage getting ready. Alex went to the main room and saw that the room was already filling up. There were no seats in the front row, so there was no chance of surprising Lena that way, she had to get back stage. 

Alex held the small white bag tightly between her teeth as she ducked under the platform stage and crawled the length of the stage until it opened into a set up area. Alex stood and scoped out her surroundings. Alex spotted two security by a door and knew it would be Lena. There were other people wandering around back stage, but no one seemed to notice her standing there, all too caught up in their own roles. Alex eyed the AV pick up cart and saw the tech standing near by chatting with lighting. She passed by quickly and snagged a badge. It was rudimentary, but she felt confident in her ability to sell the charade. 

"Excuse me." Alex announced at the door she was sure would lead to Lena. 

"You'll have to wait until the room is vacant." One of the guards said sternly.

"I'm here to sound check Ms. Luthor before she goes on, not to clean the room." Alex said allowing annoyance to ring through in her tone. She swung her hip to make sure the security caught that she had a security badge, but not enough time to look carefully at the name or picture. 

The man knocked on the door and announced the AV tech to Lena before holding the door open and allowing Alex entry. 

Alex slipped into the room and parked the cart to the side of the door before grabbing the bag and thermos and making her way to Lena. 

"My mic is already attached, what is it you need to test?" Lena asked without looking up from her index cards. 

"I need to test if you like lavender sprinkle or honey glaze sprinkle doughnuts better." Alex said as she made her way across the room. 

Lena turned from her desk and Alex watched as Lena's eyes went dark as night - taking in Alex's from head to toe. Alex paused, standing in the middle of her room with a white bag in one hand and silver cylinder in the other. 

"I also brought coffee" Alex said gesturing to the thermos in her right hand.

Lena stood up and walked right at Alex. 

Nervously, Alex continued, "I know you were feeling a little nervous about presenting, so I thought I'd bring you some sugary support." 

Lena looked straight into Alex's eyes as she grabbed the bag and set it on the nearest surface. Lena then removed the coffee from Alex's other hand and set it out of view. Alex watched as Lena stayed in her space and began tracing her fingers lightly over Alex's exposed collar bone. Lena's fingertips then ghosted over the curve of Alex's neck and made their way to her jaw line. Why hadn't Alex kissed her when she walked in, that would have solved this tension. 

"Aren't you sweet." Lena said with a playfulness to her voice as she narrowed the distance between her face and Alex's face. 

Alex took a deep breath and the smell of Lena filled her senses. She couldn't help herself, she needed Lena. Alex leaned in and the touch of Lena's lips was even more electric than Alex remembered, but unfortunately all too short. Alex felt like her lips were just beginning to remember how they fit with Lena's as Lena's hands snaked up her back and to the nape of her neck and their foreheads connected as Lena pulled back just slightly.

"It sounded like you could use a friend in the audience." Alex said with a wry smile on her face, hoping she had not crossed a boundary. 

"I'm glad you're here." Lena said, playing with the small hairs at the back of Alex's neck and causing goose bumps to rise all over Alex's body. 

"I'm glad I'm here too." Alex said slowly kissing Lena again. Alex had noticed she called herself Lena's friend and wanted to make absolutely sure Lena knew she wasn't there with friendly intentions. 

A knock at the door broke their embrace. "Three minutes Ms. Luthor."

"I should go find my seat." Alex said resigned.

"I'll be looking for you." Lena said, adding another kiss to Alex's lips before letting her leave the room. 

Alex made her way out of the back stage area and out to the auditorium to find a seat. She felt like she was flying. She had just kissed Lena casually. There was no pretense, no competition, no high from performing, she had come to support Lena and she had. Alex thought about the smile that was on Lena's face when the surprise melted away and her stomach felt warm at the memory.

Alex knew she had it bad when she watched the front row like a hawk and when a man got up to greet a friend, she snaked his seat so she could be right in front where Lena couldn't miss her. 

 

<S>

 

Lena left the stage after fielding questions meant to rip her apart. Lena had handled each and every question with expertise and class and left Alex speechless. As soon as Lena left the stage, the crowd dispersed, heading to various other rooms for smaller presentations and funneling away from the stage. Alex headed the other way, back towards Lena's prep room. Alex made her way backstage with less stealth than previously. Lena's security recognized her this time and opened Lena's door without questioning Alex. 

"Wow, you were amazing!" Alex said, still in awe of Lena's invention. She had created a new software that was compatible with a variety of internal and external prosthetics. Her technology would allow people to have limbs that functioned with the same capacity of a natural limb including the dexterity and flexibility. Someone with a prosthetic hand could tie their shoe as quickly as their mind could recall the natural motions. It would let those with artificial legs run as they could before. 

Lena blushed as she putzing around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Alex. 

"Do you want to see anything else today?" Alex asked. 

"I had dinner with the other presenters last night and I have already seen all the relevant exhibits. Is there anything you want to see?" Lena questioned in return. 

"If you have no other plans, would you consider joining me for the rest of the afternoon?" Alex inquired. 

"What do you have in mind Agent Danvers?"

"An adventure." Alex winked, wrapped her leather jacket around Lena's shoulders, and took Lena's hand. "Come on."

 

The ride to their destination was different than the previous times Lena had been on the back of Alex's bike. This time, there were no flirtatious or sexual advances, this time Lena hung tight to Alex and laid her head on Alex's shoulder. Lena held Alex's torso tight, and Alex swore she could feel Lena' s heart beating against her back. Alex took her time driving out to the water front and drove the extra couple miles to give Lena a view of the coast as they approached their destination. 

"The boardwalk?" Lena commented as she dismounted the bike. 

Alex missed the warmth and tightness of Lena's hands wrapped around her stomach. 

"The boardwalk!" Alex announced with excitement. "First stop is right over here."

Lena followed skeptically as they wove through a small crowd. It was a nice evening so there were a few families out at the beach, but it was off season and the carnival booths and rides were closed until March. The majority of the crowd seemed to be locals who had been wandering the waterfront, a dozen of surfers still out on the water, and a gathering of older fisherman with lines in water that would produce no fish. Alex led Lena around a corner of a closed down ride to a small booth with a colorful umbrella. 

"Hey Frankie."

"Alex, it's been too long." The older woman reached out and hugged Alex tightly. "And who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is Lena." Alex gestured and Lena of course reached out her hand to introduce herself to the older woman. 

"It's lovely to meet you Lena. You must be very special for Alex to bring you here. I've only ever seen her with her parents and sister." Alex turned an incredible shade of red as Lena's fingers laced in between hers with a light squeeze. 

"Alex is special to me as well." Lena responded without missing a beat. 

"Did she tell you about our tradition?" Frankie asked Lena.

"No, she failed to mention anything on our way over here." Lena squeezed Alex's hand again. 

"It's tradition for you to chose each others' design. Here, take a flip through the books." Frankie handed a couple of photo books to Lena and waited for her to thumb through a number of pages. Alex already knew what she wanted for Lena. 

Lena sat in the chair as she continued to thumb through pictures. When she knew what she wanted for Alex, she put the book down. Frankie told Lena stories of Alex working the different booths as a teenager and how she would take bets against people on all the carnival games. Frankie's favorite was watching Alex take bets against men on the "Strong Man" challenge and to give away the stuffed animals to children when she won. 

After a few minutes, Alex held up a mirror in front of Lena and Lena took in her face. Lena's face had been transformed into a geometric wolf with floral highlights and gold around her eyes. She looked at Alex and Alex let out an audible puff of air. 

"Thank you Frankie, this is beautiful." Lena vacated the seat and motioned to Alex, "You're next Danvers."

Alex sat in the chair but her eyes followed Lena as she pointed out what she wanted for Alex. Frankie smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

Alex watched Lena make small talk with Frankie for the five minutes while cold paint was being applied to her face. It came as a surprise when Lena held up the mirror and Alex had to look away from Lena. Lena had chosen a blue and green design that flowed across Alex's face, creating a mask that was also clearly a seahorse. There were Celtic patterns added to the sides and throughout the image. Alex looked at Lena and saw the thought Lena had put into her choice. 

"Thank you Frankie."

"Good to see you Alex and nice to meet you Lena. I hope to see you both again soon." Frankie waved them off as the two women walked hand in hand towards the rides. 

"Why the seahorse?" Alex asked. 

"Strength." Lena answered with a smirk that let Alex know there was more to the story. 

 

The two women rounded the corner of the board walk to where the rides and booths started. All the booths were closed and the rides were off, but Alex led Lena towards them anyway. 

"Care to take a ride Ms. Luthor?" Alex asked staring up at the Ferris Wheel. 

"It's closed." 

"What if it wasn't?" Alex asked with a tug on Lena's hand.

"Have I told you that I'm afraid of heights?" Lena said with some urgency as she offered a tiny bit of resistance to being dragged toward the ride.

 "Why do you have a penthouse if you're afraid of heights, Lena?" Alex asked with skepticism.

"For the view."

"The view up there is pretty spectacular." Alex said teasingly. 

Lena looked right at her and after a breath confessed, "I'll bet it is." 

Alex gave another slight pull at Lena's hand and walked them through the weaving metal rails to the front of the line. Alex knocked at the metal coverings of the ticket stall and the ride came to life- power surging through the wires and igniting the lights and starting up the music. Lena looked at Alex and back at the booth as the metal window rolled up to reveal an old man in a clown costume. Alex handed over the tickets and they boarded the rocking car sitting across from one another. 

"This was a great idea." Lena stated as the ride began. The cab swung smoothly as they ascended. At the top, they could see the entire board walk and over to the tree line behind town and out to the horizon on the other side.

"I'm glad you like it." Alex responded trying to keep her smile to a normal level.

"I've never been to the board walk or to a carnival." Lena confessed.

"Never?"

"It was always a security concern or a waste of time." Lena said with a tinge of bashfulness to her voice. "I thought about sneaking out as a kid, but never made it. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you like it, but I think we need to give you the full carnival date experience." Alex said with a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"And what would that include?" Lena asked coyly.

"Oh you know, the standard, roller coaster, photo booth, winning a stuffed animal, eating bad food, and of course, the Ferris Wheel kiss."

They both looked around and awkwardly avoided eye contact with one another until the car came to a sudden stop and threw Lena from her side of the car. Alex responded immediately and guided Lena mid fall into her lap rather than let her fall into the hard bench she was heading towards. 

Lena came to rest with her body pressed against Alex's chest and Alex pulled her to her side rather than let Lena return to her side of the car. Before settling, Alex leaned out the car window and made an obscene gesture at the clown. "What was that Carl?!"

"Must be loosing my touch in my old age" Carl shouted back up at Alex with a board smile and a wink.

"Thanks." Lena whispered as she found herself inches from Alex's face. 

Alex leaned forward and she felt like a teenager again. 

"So do I have to wait for the top for you to kiss me?" Lena teased. 

Alex leaned toward Lena and waited for Lena to meet her half way. This kiss was again new. It was not the passionate celebration of their first, nor the languid comfort of their kiss this morning, this time it was a slow build, exploratory. Lena had kissed Alex's bottom lip while Alex centered her top lip. Their kisses shifted and hands began to wander, but always stayed above clothes with caresses of the neck and sides. Alex found herself as breathless as she had been at these touches as when she nearly crashed her bike from Lena's touches the other week. 

When the ride came to a stop, Alex offered Lena her hand and helped pull her from the car. Alex and Lena both thanked Carl and made their way deeper into the park. Alex and Lena were able to try out two roller coasters, the swings, and the tower drop. The When the women finished wandering through the rides section, Alex knocked on more of the carnival booths that appeared closed to see them roll up their covers and display brightly illuminated games. While Alex had beaten Lena in most of the games, Lena had beat Alex at the water gun race and Alex maintained that the gun must have been tampered with until she tried another and lost again. Alex saw the game master exchange a look with Lena after the second game and got suspicious. 

"Are you cheating?" Alex questioned Lena. 

"What, I would never!" Lena looked offended. "Are you saying the only way I could possibly be better than Agent Danvers is is if the game was rigged or I cheated? I'm insulted." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Alex said looking somewhat ashamed. 

Lena let her face crack a smile and kissed the side of Alex's mouth. "What if I had some help?" 

Alex looked up, her pride restored. 

Lena shot her eyes over to the game master who had pinched the hose on Alex's gun to allow less water volume to pass through, making Alex's duck move slower across the pond. 

"You did cheat!" Alex shouted.

"I was evening the playing field" Lena defended. 

The game master asked Lena, "fair play or  _otherwise,_ which prize would the winner like?" 

Lena scanned the hanging stuffed animals and chose an obnoxiously sparkly and shimmery unicorn. 

Alex and Lena left the booth in a fit of laughter with Alex carrying the prize Lena had selected for her. 

The two women played a few more games before making their way to the food booths. Alex had asked each of the three booths that she had arranged to be open to make all their best carnival foods. The two women left with two bags in each hand full of fried and peculiar food combinations. By the time Lena and Alex had found a place to settle, the day had gone by.  

After the sun had long set and the stars were beginning to brighten the sky, Lena and Alex sat side by side on the edge of the pier. Fisherman had lined the pier until dusk when they had packed up and left the wooden jetty abandoned. The two sat at teh end of the pier, feet dangling over the water and tossing their spare food to the seagulls and fish. 

 

Alex had wrapped her jacket around Lena's shoulders and they sat with their arms pressed against each other's sharing stories of their favorite childhood pranks. Alex had a number of stories where Lena's stories were not light hearted and humorous, it seemed the 'pranks' Lena described were meant to hurt her and it broke Alex's heart. 

"Those aren't pranks. Pranks don't hurt anyone and the best ones leave everyone laughing from them. Winn and Vasquez are always going at it at work. Vasquez interrupted the feed from the keyboard and mouse to Winn's computer and took a screenshot of a pretend virus loading and set it as Winn's background. Vasquez then had all the other agents pull up the same page and staged a panic of the DEO being taken over by hackers. It took Winn "the computer genius" ten minutes to figure out what was going on and it was just worth a laugh. No harm done." Alex explained.

"Pranks in my family were not of the same spirit as what you're describing, but I think I have an idea."

Lena had pulled out her phone and brought up security footage that showed a number of people in lab coats working diligently. Lena pressed a few buttons in rapid succession and Alex watched as the entire room jumped and started looking about frantically. Alex leaned in closer to the screen for clues as to what Lena might have done. 

Alex took a few seconds to watch the lab coats scramble about, searching each computer screen. She leaned over Lena and could feel Lena's breath on the back of her neck. It took Alex everything she had to maintain focus and keep searching for clues. Finally. Lena finally upped the volume on her phone and a familiar song started making it's way from the speakers. 

"Frozen?" Alex stated and questioned. 

"The Disney sing along Pandora station." Lena informed. "The computers are on a shared network that I can access from any device and I thought I'd like to lighten the mood in the lab."

The lab coats stopped shuffling when they found the screen with a tiny animated wolf face barking at the Pandora icon. This must be familiar territory to some of them. 

"Disney sing along station? Of all the choices in the world?" Alex questioned. 

"We all have our secrets Agent Danvers."

Alex busted out laughing as she watched the scientists get back to work with more than one still singing along to Idina Menzel's ballad under their breath. Alex loved Lena's sense of humor. 

 

<S>

 

They talked until Alex could tell Lena was getting cold even in her jacket. "Want to start heading back?"

Lena looked at Alex for a long moment. "I suppose it's getting late."

The unspoken question hung in the air, 'head back to where'?

Alex stood and offered her hand to Lena. They took care of the food and Alex announced, "I have one more stop, if you're up for it?"

"Haven't you heard, a Luthor is not to be outdone." 

Alex walked them past the closed down arcade and in a dark corner sat an old photo booth that quite possible hadn't taken a photo in years. 

"Are you sure this thing still works?" Lena eyed it skeptically. 

"This is old faithful." Alex announced. "I still have the pictures from the first time I came here with my parents." 

Lena smiled at Alex's anecdote and pulled her inside the booth. Alex inserted a coupe dollars and they selected their frame. Lena chose a frame with brightly colored fireworks and a silhouette of a large roller coaster at the bottom. The two women took a variety of funny face photos. They both smiled when the reel came out. Alex inserted two more dollars and said that for Lena to have the full carnival experience, she needed a second round. Their first picture was the pair making another funny face. The second was of Lena kissing Alex's head and Alex feigning disgust. Lena recoiled and Alex chased her for the next picture. The fourth picture was of Alex holding Lena's body close to her own and capturing Lena's lips. The fifth was of Lena's tongue visibly reaching past Alex's lips, and the final picture only showed the top of Alex's head as they had slipped off the small bench meant for children and were falling to the floor. 

Standing up, Alex snagged the picture reel and tucked it into her jacket pocket. 

"Now, you've had the full carnival experience." Alex announced. 

"I think I have." Lena agreed with a degree of gratitude under the sound of her laughter.

The pair walked hand in hand back to the bike and as Alex mounted her bike, she handed Lena her helmet and asked. 

"Where to next Ms. Luthor?"

 

<S>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Weekend!


End file.
